This invention relates generally as indicated to an extension handle, especially for use with relatively light weight domestic dust mops and the like, but which may also be used in other applications as well. The usual domestic dust mop has a relatively short handle to facilitate handling and use as well as storage. However, there are numerous occasions when it would also be desirable to have a substantially longer handle to reach higher places for dusting such things as shelves, light fixtures, corners between the ceiling and walls, etc.
An ideal handle to satisfy both the need for a shorter handle for close dusting and storage and a longer handle for reaching less accessible areas would be one that telescopes. However, a major drawback to most telescoping handles for this particular application is their relatively high cost and weight. For this and similar applications, there is a need for a relatively inexpensive, light weight extension handle which may be easily adjusted to different lengths by applying a simple axial force thereto, and which will remain in the desired adjusted position during use.